


Late Night Reruns

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nonromantic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray consoles a drunk Michael when he shows up at his door, upset from a fight with Lindsay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Reruns

**Author's Note:**

> "Ray and Michael fic? Think I've submitted this one before maybe but - Michael and Lindsay get into an argument and Michael shows up drunk at Ray's with a six pack under his arm, ranting and raving and Ray just acts the part of the best friend. Doesn't have to be romance. Just fluffy friendship is fine."
> 
> I really liked this prompt. Thank you to the anon who sent it to me! I enjoy writing dialogue with Ray and Michael for some reason, so this was a good one for me. Hope you guys like it! :)

Ray sat cuddled up in three blankets on his couch, watching some late-night reruns of How I Met Your Mother. His hands cradled a big mug of tea and he took a long sip from it every few minutes. It was Sunday. Sunday nights were his nights to relax. He never admitted his blanket-wrapped, tea-sipping, cuddled-up nights to his friends, though. He decided it would be best if he just kept them to himself.

He was watching the argument in the show between Marshall and Lily when there were four heavy knocks on the door. He raised an eyebrow and checked the time on his DVD player -- it was 11:47 PM. _Damn,_ he thought, _I've been watching TV for three hours...?_

He set his tea down and unraveled himself from his blanket cocoon. The knocking started again when he was midway to the door and he huffed. "I'm _coming_!"

He swung the door open to reveal a frowning Michael, one hand raised from knocking on the door and the other hugging a case of beer. Ray eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey," he said to Michael. "What... What are you doing here?"

Michael just groaned in response and pushed past him, clutching onto the alcohol. Ray sighed and followed him in after closing the door behind them.

"She's being a total bitch," Michael slurred as he plopped down onto Ray's couch. He smelled like beer and his movements were slow and awkward. He was obviously drunk.

"Lindsay?" Ray asked. He could see this might take a while.

Michael nodded, his eyebrows furrowed with anger. "We were out with Gav and Geoff and she kept talking shit about me, and then when we got home, I called her out on it." He paused for a second to take one of the beers out of the case and open it. "Then she said she was kidding." He took a long swig from the bottle and set it down again.

"...And?" Ray asked when Michael didn't say anything more. Michael looked up at him as if he just remembered he was telling a story.

"I told her it was a bitchy thing to do and then she got all pissed and freaked out. She called me an asshole and I said, _'Well if I'm such an asshole, why'd you agree to marry me_?!'"

Ray sighed and rolled his eyes. Of course Michael's drunk self would bring up the marriage card, just making things a million times worse.

"Then she was like, ' _I don't know_!' and she threw her ring at me." Michael became quiet and started to rummage through his pocket with his free hand. After a second, he pulled out the ring he'd given Lindsay and stared at it. He turned it around and looked at it from every angle. Then he placed it in his palm and squeezed it, taking another drink of his beer.

Ray felt for him. Even though he _was_ being an asshole, the guy still had feelings, and having your fiancée take off her ring and throw it at you must be an awful feeling. He slowly stepped over to the couch and sat down next to Michael. Michael opened his palm and stared at the ring some more, and Ray placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man," was all he could think of to say, but Michael still nodded in appreciation.

"How does she manage to do this to me?" Michael mumbled in almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Ray asked delicately.

"I mean..." Michael started. "I mean, even when I'm so fucking mad at her that I just want to leave and never come back, I still love her. I'm still so damn in love with her that I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with her. Willing to prove to her that I'm more than just some asshole." He ran his thumb over the band of the ring.

Ray's own heart hurt just hearing his best friend say those words. He wanted everything to be better right then and there, but he knew both Michael and Lindsay were going to have to take time to work this out on their own. The best he could do was be Michael's rock, at least for tonight.

"Don't call my best friend an asshole," Ray scolded, and Michael gave a slight chuckle.

A few minutes passed of Michael playing with the ring in silence and Ray just watching him. Ray was waiting for him to speak again, but he didn't, so he slowly turned his attention to the TV, hoping that Michael would start to feel better as the minutes ticked by.

Then Michael broke the silence. "She really hurt me tonight," he muttered. "I mean, before the ring thing."

Ray looked at him. He was staring at the ground, his fist now clenched tight with the ring inside of it. Ray was going to ask what happened, but Michael continued on his own.

"She said I was annoying, and that I never knew what I was talking about. She said I was a child." Ray could see the resentment in Michael's face.

He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before responding. "Michael... You know she wasn't being serious."

Michael looked up at him with an expression that read _yeah, right_.

"Bullshit. She wouldn't drop it. She really made it clear; I'm an idiot."

Ray frowned. "No offense, Michael, but you _are_ being a fucking idiot. Lindsay loves you. She wants to marry you, dude. She always goes on about how awesome you are and we all make fun of her for it." He smirked a bit and Michael just looked back, confused.

"She'd never say it in front of you, though, because... Well, she's just like that. She always teases you, though. You tease her too. That's all it was. Teasing."

Michael contemplated for a moment. Then he smiled a little bit.

"Are you sure?"

Ray nodded at him. "Of course. You should really tell her, though -- when you're _not_ wasted -- that sometimes those jokes get to you. She'll understand. I know she will."

Michael nodded slowly. "I guess so." He looked back down at the ring. Ray could tell he was going to make himself sad again, so he grabbed it out of his hand. Michael tried to get it back but was too uncoordinated to do so.

"I'll keep this safe tonight." He pulled out his wallet and slipped it inside of the plastic fold. Michael eventually gave up trying to grab it and let him put it away.

"You can stay here tonight," Ray said, gesturing towards the blankets and pillows that were already on the couch. "Just stop being so sad and pathetic."

Michael laughed and stretched himself across the couch as Ray stood up. He pulled the blankets over himself lazily and watched as Ray turned off the TV and put the beer away. As he was walking to his bedroom, Michael called out to him.

"Ray?" he said in a small voice.

Ray turned around. "What?"

" _I love youuu_ ," he sang, and Ray just laughed at him.

"Love you too, homo."


End file.
